Almost gone
by kiwi333
Summary: A crazy patient comes into the clinic and demands drugs, how can Cristina get through this. A lot better than the summary sounds. I own nothing! Please read and review.


**A regular day**

Owen was in OR 1 trying to save a young man who had been run hit by a garbage truck while riding his bike. The whole surgery Owens mind wondered to Cristina, they had had dinner plans for their date night later on. All he had left to do was close overall this guy who need some rehab but who be okay in the end.

"Karev, do you want to close? I have something I need to check on." Owen didn't wait for his reply before he was out the door to go see his next patient hoping to finish everything early and get to Cristina before the shift ended so they could have some time alone.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Beds 3 and 5 need your help." Teddy yelled at Cristina, the clinic was harder to run the Teddy had expected, she was still new here and trying to make a good impression.

"Got it." Cristina answered heading towards bed 3 first, it turned out to be a simple case of the flu which she just told them to rest and drink liquids. The walk to bed 5 Cristina let her thoughts return to Owen who was on her mid all day.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Yang. What seems to be bothering you?" Cristina asked in a bored voice to the patient Cristina had yet to look at but kept her eyes on her notebook.

"It's just that...well, I think I'm pregnant and the home tests don't work for me so I came here for blood work." The girl that answered Cristina was no more than 15 years old.

"Okay, first I have to ask if you're under 18 and where your parents are." Cristina didn't catch her answer because of a man yelling.  
'Excuse me would you?" Cristina closed the curtain behind her after the girl nodded; the racket was coming from a man who looked to be about 30 years old. Shocked registered on her face when Cristina finally got why everyone was screaming.

**Can I help you?**

"Sir can I assist you? Are you hurt?" Teddy walked up to the strange man slowly making sure he wasn't about to make any sudden movements.

"Give me the drugs!" As if in slow motion he raised a gun from his coat pocket and shot it into the ceiling.

BANG! After the first shot most of the people I the clinic were able to get away without any harm, the other were trapped Cristina locked eyes with Teddy who had managed to run to the other side of the room far away from the gunman.

"Listen up! You give me what I want and no one gets hurt! If you don't I shoot someone every minute till you do what I say! You get some morphine! You've got 10 minutes!" The shooter pointed the gun at Teddy; she was frozen in place with fear as flashbacks of the war filled her mind.

"I'll go; she's new here and doesn't know where anything is. I know where everything is in this place. I promise I'll be back soon." Cristiana stood up slowly choosing not to let fear take over and let him win..

"Okay go but if you tell anyone what's going on your friend here dies." The man pulled Teddy by her hair and placed his gun to the top of her head.

"Cristina no! This is stupid, don't do this!" Teddy said as tears fell on her face when he took the safety off his gun.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm going now." Cristina left ignoring the feeling she had of running away to find Owen and never leave his arms. She did however let herself break down in the hallway for a few minutes.  
"Pick yourself up Cristina. You're cardio, cardio is hardcore. You are hard core!" Cristina said to herself trying to focus on breathing in and out hopping to calm down. She was running out of time, Teddy would be dead before she even got to the supply closet. Quickly she grabbed her pager off her scrubs and paged Owen and ran towards the drugs that the man so desperately wanted.

**Code red**

"Code red, what's a code red?" Owen read his pager and asking Derek about a code that Cristina paged him.

"That's a gun. Who paged you that?" Meredith answered before Derek had the chance to, the chief heard what she said and joined the group.

"Cristina, it says the there is a code red in the clinic." Finally everyone realized what was happened and sprang into action.

"Grey lock down the hospital, tell no one what is happening understand? Sheppard and I will cal 911 and try to find the people that got out, Hunt you go home, go get out of here." The chief rubbed his face in his hands like he did whenever things got stressful.

"No, there could be gunshot wounds and I am the only trauma attending on staff, I'm not leaving. I'm going to go stock the pit." Owen walked down the hall way to the supply closet praying that Cristina wasn't hurt.  
'Owen, wait! Cristina wouldn't want you to do anything stupid and put yourself in any danger. I can call another attending." Meredith was concerned about Cristina too but she knew Cristina would kill her if she allowed her guy to put himself in any danger.

"And I need to be down there Meredith, she needs me t protect her! No either you move or I will move you!" She had never seen Owen like this before, quickly she moved out of his way just watching as he ran towards her.

'"Just be careful okay?" Meredith called after him before she went to shut the hospital down trying to convince herself that Cristina would be fine and hasn't done anything stupid. If only she knew what Cristina was doing right now.

Derek and the chief had called 911 but since it was a hospital under attack they had to start at the top of the building and work their way down. The two men sat in the cafeteria in silence both thinking the same things. Teddy and Cristina were going to be fine right? After a while Meredith joined them, both men ignored the redness of her eyes. Every person in the room was in an uncomfortable silence each had so many question going through their head.

What was Owen doing? Was anyone they knew dead?

**Falling apart**

Owen was making his way to the pit when he remembered it needed more bandages. He ran to the supply closet when he entered he heard sobs; Owen looked around for the source. When he found who was crying his heart broke into even more pieces.

"Cristina? Oh God it is you! Are you alright? Come on we can get you out of here!" He hugged her but she fought against his grasps after a bit of a struggle she finally broke free.

"No, I'm right aright! This guy has Teddy at gunpoint and unless I get him some drugs and be back in 4 minutes he'll kill her. And for the life of me I can't find the morphine he ants!" Cristina looked around one more time with her whole body shaking in fear.

"Let me bring them to him, I've been in these types of situations before." Owen found the drugs without even looking to hard. Cristina grabbed the drugs he held plus two more bags.

"No I have to do this on my own, he's expecting me." Cristina gathered the drugs in her arms and was about to leave when Owen grabbed her by the waist.

"Cristina don't do anything stupid okay?" Owen looked at her with tears in his eyes making sure he would remember every part of what she looked like if this was the last time he would ever see her again.

"I'll try, and Owen...I love you." With that she left, it was the first time Cristina said I love you first.

"I love you too." Owen said just as the door was closing knowing that she probably couldn't hear him, he sank to the ground and wept. The woman he loved could very well die today and he didn't stop her.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

Cristina ran as fast as she could to the clinic doors, it took her almost opening the doors to realize that she had forgotten the drugs in the closet with Owen. She didn't have enough time to go back and get them; she took a deep breath and asked her dad to look over her, with that she entered.

Take me

Owen stopped crying and looked around; his gaze fell on the four bags of drugs Cristina was carrying.

"Crap, she forgot the!" Owen grabbed each of the bags and threw them to the other side of the room making them burst in a puddle. His anger reached a head when he punched the door over and over again.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

"Where are they!? What did you do with the drugs?!" The man yelled but never lifted the gun of Teddy's head, Cristina could look at Teddy knowing that she was the reason her mentor would be shot.

"Well you see I..." Cristina could feel her body shaking violently with fear taking over every part of her.

"I don't care! I gave you one job! You know the price to pay; I'm going to kill our friend here!" He was about to pull the trigger when Cristina yelled out.

"No! I'm the one who didn't do what you told me to do, shoot me! Let her go and you can shoot me!" He rose the gun up away from Teddy's head who now had run to the other side of the room and sobbed with relief that was now upon her.

"Fine with me." Slowly the gun was being squeezed when Teddy picked herself up and ran and pushed Cristina to the round protecting her from the shot that just missed them landed in the desk instead.

GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA GAGAGAGAGAGAGA

BANG! ON noise, it only took one noise for Owen to get up and run to the clinic not caring about what the chief would say about this later. He had to get to her; she needed him to protect her. Bang! This sent Owen running at a pace he had never ran at before, ignoring the burning in his lungs and the aching in his legs.

Two noises, two noises made Meredith hold her breath; the not knowing was the worst. It only took two noises for Owens world to fall to the ground and a large part of hers. Two noises could end someone's life; in a matter of seconds they could be right to you then gone. Two noises changed everything, it changed people. To noises and they would never be the same again.

Second shot

The second shot hit Cristina in the thigh which caused her to fall to the ground as soon as it hit her.

"Cristina! Are you okay? Look at me, just keep your eyes open!" Teddy was at her side in a few seconds trying to keep her focussed on her face. Then he cops burst through he door and brought the subject to the ground, Owen ran into the clinic not far behind the police force, his eyes fell to Cristina who was in a pool of blood.

"Owen, I'm fine! Just get of out of here and on a gurney!" Cristina said to the man she loved who was at her side along with Teddy.

"Okay wait a minute Teddy has gone to go get one. You'll be out of here soon." Owen brushed the curls out of her face with one hand and the other on her leg trying to stop the bleeding. Once Teddy got there Owen lifted Cristina on the gurney with a sharp gasp of breath that came from her. Quickly she was pushed into the pit to be treated by Bailey.

Teddy was in shock, she just stood in the middle of the pit with everything happening so fast around her. She just wanted to stop and take a deep breath and think! Teddy was overwhelmed just standing there thinking about the events of the day made her head spin, it wasn't until Meredith walked up to her that she was snapped out of her daze.

"Teddy are you hurt? Come on I'll go check you out." Meredith took her hand and led her to a quiet room, the room was quiet, and finally the silence was too much for Meredith to take.

"So do you want to talk about what happened?" Teddy kept a blank look on her face; it wasn't until a very angry looking Owen came to her that she showed any facial expression.

"How could you let her get hurt? She was shot Teddy; the woman I love got shot! We were taught to protect others Teddy! She got shot for you and you don't even try to help! Juts shame on you." Finally when he left Teddy broke down and cried, Meredith tried to comfort her but secretly she was feeling the same way Owen was.

**Another chance.**

Bailey left Cristina after finding the bullet was through and through. Owen came over to her bed looking worse than she did.

"You okay? You look like the one who's been shot." Cristina could feel a heart to heart coming through; she just couldn't avoid it any longer.

"You promised me you wouldn't do anything stupid Cristina! Now look you've been shot! What re you thinking?" Owen had almost lost Cristina; he couldn't picture his life without hr. Nothing should have happened to her if he had just not let her out of that closet.

"I couldn't help my dad but if I did what he wanted I could save Teddy." Cristina never talked about her dad so Owen knew it was big for her to open up like this.  
'You could have died! Do you get that Cristina! I don't want anything to happen o you." Owen held her face in his hands glad nothing else had happened to her.

"Owen I don't need you to protect me. We don't live in some fairytale." Cristina said regretting words when they left her lips.

"Tough because I love you and this is out fairytale whether you like it or not." Owen took her hand in his finally feeling like she knew just how much he really loved her.

"But I swear if you ever get shot and live I will kill you for putting me through hat I put you through today." Cristina grinned, she isn't big on telling her feelings but she knew Owen understood what she was saying

"So where's your bullet? If I know you, you'll want to frame it." Owen kissed her hand avoiding looking at the huge bandage on her leg.  
"They can't find it, but I swear when they do I am gonna put it on the mantel." Cristina and Owen laughed grateful nothing caused their time together to be ended during the events of the day.

**Home**

The night was getting closer the couple was tired but Owen never left Cristina's side. She was exhausted but they both knew she couldn't sleep without one thing, Owen.

"Owen do you mind, I mean if you want to..." Cristina blushed realizing was she was admitting. Owen laughed to see her so embarrassed.

"Cristina do you want me to sleep in the bed with you?" He smiled when he saw her nod her head making her curls fall I n her face. Owen climbed in turning on his side so Cristina would have enough room to lie comfortably beside him. She snuggled into his chest just listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"I love you." They both spoke to each other before falling asleep tangled in each other's arm, finally at home with each other.


End file.
